User talk:Sannse
2 questions Hi. I got bureaucrat and administrator rights here after I asked to adopt this wiki. I had 2 questions. First, I was trying to create an article titled "The Flintstones: Little Big League", but instead of being an article, it became a wiki page. I think that's what it's called. Is there any way I can change this? My second question is, how can wikis be merged if the founder of the other one hasn't been active? Chef Chicken (talk) 22:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, Sorry for the slow reply. The problem with the article is that you started it with "The Flintstones:" That's the name of a "namespace", so the article gets put there rather than in the main area of the wiki. There are two choices. Change the name of the project namespace (from "The Flintstones" to something like "Flintstones Wiki") or change the name of the article (for example, to "The Flintstones - Little Big League". If you want to change the namespace, then please contact us. If you want to rename the article, you can do that yourself from the options under the edit button. I hope that helps -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. For now, I'll change the name of the article. Should I leave a redirect behind? If I need to change the project namespace in the future, I will contact wikia staff. I also know there is another Flintstones Wiki that isn't very active. I was wondering if and how I can merge the two? As far as I know, the founder of the other one hasn't been active. Chef Chicken (talk) 20:27, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Generally, you should leave a redirect behind if you think anyone might have linked to the original title. If you aren't sure, then it's usually best to leave the redirect, it's harmless overall :) :::To merge wikis, you need to contact us with the details. We can then look, and help make it happen. If there are people editing on either wiki, then you will need to get their agreement first. A blog post or forum message is usually a good way to do this - or messages on their talk pages/walls of course. Don't forget to mention you have got agreement when you contact us (and don't forget the links to both wikis :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the help. I'll ask the users on both wikis that have edited in the past 3 months. Do you recommend waiting a specific time for a response? I was thinking a week could be enough time. Then, once the week has passed, I can contact wikia about merging the wikis. Sorry if I'm disturbing you with these questions. I just want to make sure I do things the right way. Chef Chicken (talk) 09:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Questions are fine :) :::::I would give it two weeks if you can, especially as people may be away for the Holidays this week. And, of course, if a discussion gets going and hasn't finished, then it's good to let it play out (but usually that doesn't happen for so long anyway) :::::By the way, have you seen the Message Wall system for talk pages? It gives notifications to both sides of the conversation, so you might find it useful. It's in "Wiki Features", which you get to via the "Admin" link on the toolbar below. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:04, December 21, 2012 (UTC)